Love and Raindrops
by milkmoth
Summary: A three part story. Each member of team seven had someone who was special to them. It was raining that night, and they all saw that day through different eyes.
1. Naruto

a/n: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but if you want me to do more I will. It's NaruSaku for the first chapter (that's what it's intended to be) but I can write some SasuSaku as well. If you want me to continue, my plan is to write a little oneshot having to do with love (during their days at the academy) for each of the Team Seven members. Leave a review and your opinion, no flames.

* * *

She was beautiful.

Even when I was a kid, I always knew that. I didn't dwell on it, and I didn't recognize it as love, but I knew it.

The other boys would be playing games out in the schoolyard. I would sit on my swing, my safe haven, and watch them. I would watch them smiling and laughing, but none of them glanced my way and asked me to join them. I guess that was what I was waiting for.

One day, I saw her.

She was sitting against the wall, hidden from view and weeping. She was curled up, trying to make herself invisible.

Her sobbing was completely quiet.

And I couldn't help but think of how striking her looks wereIt hurt me to see her crying.

She raised her head and looked me in the eye for a brief moment. There were tears streaming down her face. Her bright green eyes had shadows of sadness in them.

I wonder how my eyes looked to her. I could almost imagine them mirroring hers, reflecting the same sorrow.

She looked down again, ashamed. I wanted to go over there and comfort her, but I knew it would only hurt her pride. This girl had pride. It was pride that was almost nonexistent after being battered around, a rag doll to the whims of others. But it ran deep. She was weak right now, but she had invisible strength lying deep inside, waiting to surface.

------------------------

Every so often I would see the girl there. Sometimes crying, mostly just sitting there glumly, trying to find some peace.

I begin to feel more alone than ever. I felt such a connection to her, but I doubt she even realized I was there.

Her name was Haruno Sakura.

And it was a wonder that I had never noticed her before.

You might say it wasn't my fault. She was hidden behind layers of timidity; she liked to quietly follow a popular blonde girl. The blonde was annoying but she had guts, I'll give her that. They seemed very close, and I was a little bit jealous.

Sakura had bangs that covered her eyes, her green eyes. Her tears were beautiful, but even better was her smile. Her smile, though rare, was true and honest.

----------------

She didn't come to the schoolyard again for a long time. I would come to sit at my swing every now and then, but I never saw her, not once.

Now she was using a ribbon to hold back her bangs. She revealed her bright eyes to the world.

It felt good to see her happy, but I knew that now I wouldn't see her at the in the yard after school. And somehow this made me sad.

---------------

I noticed that she'd started watching Uchiha Sasuke, kind of like how I watched her.

I always had the feeling I might have been friends with him. He had been one of those boys who'd played and never given a second thought to me, but suddenly he was different. He would stay inside studying instead of playing.

I heard his family died. I might've known what he was going through, in a way. But he wouldn't even answer me when I said hey.

I started to resent him.

-------------------------

And then, one day, she was there again.

It was raining that day.

I never came to my swing anymore, but that day I had a strong urge to sit there. Some rain wasn't going to stop me.

And that was when I saw her.

Usually there were younger children playing, almost giving the effect that things hadn't changed since the days when I'd sat on my swing and watched the other boys. But today the playground was deserted, because of the raining.

It was raining hard. A hard, solid rain. There was no thunder or lightening, just rain pounding down on the Konoha pavement.

And there she was, drenched. You couldn't tell tears from raindrops.

I stood there, watching her. Her crying was silent, but she looked to be in great pain.

I walked up to her and for the first time ever I spoke to her.

"Sakura?"

Her head jerked up. "W-what?" she managed, holding back her crying. She might've wondered how I knew her name. She might've recognized me as the punk who vandalized the village and was infamous for causing trouble. I was sure she didn't recognize me for myself.

"It's okay."

She just looked at me as though I were insane. But if my insane comments comforted her even a little bit I was happy to say them.

Apparently, it did help. She choked back her sobs and confessed.

"My best friend hates me. I wish it didn't end this way. We… we were going to be best friends forever." Her voice sped up, anxious, "Always there for each other, you know? And it's all over because some stupid boy… but… I… I…" Her voice slowed, and she trailed off.

It was Uchiha Sasuke. I knew what the rest of her sentence would have been:

_But I love him._

She looked down at the pavement.

"Love really hurts," she said.

I could sympathize completely.


	2. Sakura

a/n: Thanks for reviewing. :D This chapter is kind of Sasu/Saku... it's from Sakura' POV, and Sasuke's is up next. I liked my Naru/Saku better, but this is ok. :) I've decided to _definitely _finish Team Seven, but if you'd like me to do more teams then just say which team you'd like me to do next. On with the story!

* * *

Her name was Yamanaka Ino. 

Ino was the best friend I could ever have. She played on the swings with me, and we picked flowers together. We would laugh together.

When the girls would make fun of me – for my pink hair, for my large forehead, for my shyness – Ino would defend me. She was tough as nails and as loyal as they come.

She inspired me to get rid of my bangs, to be more like her. She was everything I wasn't, most importantly confident.

And we were best friends forever.

* * *

His name was Uchiha Sasuke. 

I was head over heels in love the moment I saw him, even though I didn't know it. I just knew that the sensation I felt around him was one of the strangest, most wonderful things to ever happen to me. I couldn't speak around him; all I could ever manage was a shy smile.

He was always kind, and in my heart, I still believe that he is.

He used to smile at me, even when (almost) no one else but Ino gave me a second thought.

Used to…

* * *

His name… well, I never really knew his name. But later, he let it be known, loud and proud. Uzumaki Naruto. 

He was the only other to smile at me.

He was the class clown. I didn't like him, but maybe that's because he was everything I wanted to be.

He was loud, energetic, honest, and ever-optimistic. I wished I could take off my mask, be more like he was. Who _I _was. But it seemed that I was doomed to incurable politeness, studiousness, and insecurity.

He was always bright. He was always there. And in a way, maybe I loved him, too. The way he sat on that swing but never said anything, just let me be… that spoke volumes.

* * *

I went to Uchiha Sasuke's house after school. He hadn't been at school that day, and I was concerned. I had asked Iruka-sensei about it, but he had no answer for me. 

There were jounin around his house. They wouldn't let me in. But I noticed the blood on their hands, and I was scared. What was going on?

I was more worried than ever. I rushed to Ino's house. I needed help, support.

And there he was. Sitting on a park bench in the darkening evening.

I sat next to him, on the opposite side. I was relieved - you couldn't imagine how much - that he was alive. Alive! But the look on his face sobered me completely.

"They're dead," he said, his voice raspy and quiet. He'd been crying. I can still see the wet, salty tears on his face.

His family…

I felt my head spinning. I couldn't begin to imagine his pain... Sasuke didn't deserve this. I knew how he adored his brother, how much he loved his mother and father. Dead? All of them? And not Sasuke?

_Thank God it wasn't him. _I couldn't help but feel thankful. All this tragedy… and I could only thank the gods that Sasuke was still alive.

His tone took on frightening conviction, shattering my momentary relief.

"I will kill him," he said, his voice as forceful as he could make it, "I swear that I will."

"Sasuke?" I was more frightened than ever now.

He looked at me. For the first – but definitely not the last - time, his glance was cold.

"Go away. You're annoying," he said. And with that, he was gone. I knew in my heart that he was gone forever.

* * *

I ran the rest of the way to Ino's, nearly crying. 

She gave me a hug, comforted me. In a lot of ways, she was like a big sister to me, even though we were the same age.

Sasuke wasn't ever the same again.

* * *

Years later, and I had more friends. Lots more friends. And I still had Ino, who was really the only one that mattered. 

But there was something missing.

Sasuke.

He was different, now. He wouldn't talk to anyone.

He seemed to hate me. But I tried to talk to him anyway. Ino tried, too. In fact, now all the girls wanted to be his friend, or perhaps more accurately, his girlfriend.

Ino didn't pay so much attention to me. She would giggle with the other girls, and when I walked by the would stop and then start back up as I passed. She would speak coldly to me, if she spoke at all.

I didn't know what was wrong with her, and now I felt like two chunks of my world were missing.

I felt empty.

And this is when my world began to break.

* * *

I was in a clearing, in the park. There were clouds out, and it looked like it might rain. It was dark. 

You know, I hate that clearing to this very day. The same way I hate the bench where Sasuke vowed the kill his brother… coincidentially, the same bench at which he rejected me twice more.

And Ino met me there, like she'd said she would. She glared at me, not the comforting gaze I was used to. I had hoped she was here to apologize, but this wasn't going well…

"We need to talk," she said, her voice predatory.

My heart froze. This was the tone she'd always used with the bullies, the ones she defended me from.

"What about?" I managed, trying to match her tone. I found that my voice sounded assured, confident. I had changed in the past years. I had become an even better actress.

Her eyes narrowed. "Uchiha Sasuke."

I could feel myself going cold. I'd suspected for a long time now that she liked him, but I couldn't bear to thin that. He was mine, _mine! _I didn't want to share… and neither did Ino, from the way she spat her words out.

"Sakura, I know you like him. You've been growing your hair out long… there's been that rumor that he likes long hair."

I glanced at her blonde hair. It was longer, as well.

"No," I protested forcefully, before I realized what was coming out of my mouth, "I _love _him, Ino!"

She looked furious now. "Well, I love him too! So you'd better lay off, okay forehead?"

I was stung. Forehead? Ino had never once brought up my forehead, and never in a million years would I think she'd do so in such a petty way.

I retaliated, almost instinctively. "Well, we both know he wouldn't go for a _pig _like you, would he _Ino?"_

Now she looked as though she was going to hurt me. Ino was sensitive about her name, just as much as I was with my forehead.

"Get away from me," she spat angrily.

"Gladly. I never want to speak to you again," I hissed.

And with that we walked away from each other.

We hated each at that point. It's an awful thing when a friendship like that crumbles. I've had that experience so many times in my life… people leaving me, deserting me, acting like Haruno Sakura's feelings don't matter.

After I knew she wasn't around, I just stood still for a moment. I looked up at the ominous, gray clouds.

I was crying.

I raced to the playground, my old safe-haven. I hid at the side of the building, where no one could see.

I let myself cry. I was drenched with rain, and shivering from the cold.

And when I opened my eyes, he was there, looking at me. When I'd tried to hide myself, he'd still manage to find me.

Silence. Then:

"It's okay," he said. Like everything really was fine.

"My best friend hates me. I wish it didn't end this way. We… we were going to be best friends forever Always there for each other, you know? And it's all over because some stupid boy… but… I… I…"

It was true. I loved him.

But for a moment, looking at this boy I barely knew, I began to doubt that. Maybe it was only for a second, for a millisecond, but I _did _doubt it.

And maybe for only a second, for a millesecond, I loved Uzumaki Naruto.

"Love hurts," I said, sniffing.

It does. But new love, new friendships, can be built. Sometimes you can even rebuild the old ones.


	3. Sasuke

a/n: The following chapter is not Itachi/Sasuke incest, but simple brotherly love. Sorry, just had to get that out of the way. Enjoy, review, and if you want me to continue (or do something similar with different teams) then tell me so. xD

It's hard to imagine how much I adored him.

I can't describe it. I worshiped him, loved him. I wanted to be exactly like him. He was my big brother and my world revolved around him.

* * *

I would come home from school, and he was there. He would take my hand and help me with my training. He was always there for me, to listen to me ramble in the way that little kids do.

He was the best big brother ever.

* * *

I'd exclaim that I wanted to grow up and be just like him.

He'd smile a slight smile, one that never touched his eyes, and he wouldn't reply.

* * *

I didn't have any friends at the academy, not really. Itachi's was the only friendship I needed. I would play with the other boys, but I didn't care much about them.

There were two people that always stuck out, though. That I think I might've made friends with.

One was a girl. She was incredibly shy, with pink hair. I never got the chance to see her eye color, because her eyes were always hidden. I always thought she looked sad, and being the way I was I would smile at her, try to make her feel more welcome. This only seemed to distress her more.

There was a boy. He was blonde. He never played games with the older boys, and I knew he was an orphan. I felt even sorrier for him. To not have a brother, or parents, or _anyone…_That was a loneliness I never wished to experience. In my childish logic I kept away from him, as if that loneliness was a disease.

* * *

Itachi and I even looked like each other. Same eyes – brown, later blood red – with dark hair and pale skin.

We didn't act alike, though. Itachi was quiet, brooding. I was cheerful, so my parents said. I guess they weren't around to see me when my attitude on life changed. I don't know what they'd say about me now.

Our capabilities were not similar, either. I had potential to be a solid ninja, but Itachi was the greatest ninja Konoha had seen since a certain Hatake Kakashi.

But I loved him anyway. I loved him even though my parents hardly even looked at me when Itachi was home. _He _always had time for me – he always had time to talk to me, to smile at me – and if that happened, then I was fine.

But he started coming home less and less. He didn't even make time for me anymore, and that's when I first started to feel lonely.

* * *

My father reluctantly took me out while Itachi was on a long-term ANBU mission. My mother convinced him to do it.

He taught me our family jutsu, the fire one. I was fairly young at the time, so the exercise wasn't really appropriate. My father didn't really care if I could do it or not. He just wanted to do something with his younger son for a couple of hours to please his wife.

He was not an unkind man. He loved me; wanted to spend time with me. But he already spent all of his time doting on Itachi.

I mastered it quickly, almost as quickly as Itachi.

I remember it clearly. It was my first time performing the jutsu, but it felt completely natural.

My fathers eyes, those were the unusual thing. They lit up more brilliantly than the flames, and he smiled a true smile. He was pleased with me.

He patted me on the back, congratulated me.

I was happy. I still missed my big brother, but it seemed my father was finally starting to treat me like his son.

* * *

Of course, by the time Itachi was home he'd learned a new jutsu and was receiving a medal from the Third for his bravery. My small success with the fire jutsu was forgotten.

I was always living in his shadow. And do you know what?

I didn't really mind.

I loved Itachi, and I wanted to see him happy. I know he loved me. Or at least that's what I always thought.

* * *

I walked into the house, calling his name. I had gotten the highest mark, and I could imagine him smiling and me and ruffling my hair, like he always did when I had some triumph.

I was an excited, carefree child.

Two minutes later, everything would change.

I slid the door open.

Red. That was the color that greeted me.

It was in his eyes, and spilled across the floor.

He turned to me. For a moment, I wondered if my brother was possessed. The red in his eyes was unnatural.

He saw me staring at him.

He smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

I rushed, tried to hit him. I couldn't believe this was my brother. My brother was the strongest, most honorable young ninja in the village. He wouldn't… he couldn't…

He stopped me. With a single finger. He smirked again.

"Sasuke," he said. I couldn't have answered if I'd wanted to.

That smirk. Those eyes. I had to face it: this was my brother, but he wasn't the boy I idolized.

His face was right up near mine, taunting me. He was vulnerable, and yet I didn't strike. He knew I was paralyzed with fear.

"Fight me some later day," he whispered ominously, "when your eyes are like mine…"

I only half-heard what he was saying. How could he do this? Was this Itachi? My brother… whom I loved…

He turned his back on me and left me with the bloodied corpses of my parents, killed by his hand.

I left the house. I walked through the streets, unseeing, unfeeling; numb.

How could he do this?

The question played over and over in my mind; refusing to stop it's repetition.

How could he do this?

This was Itachi. I loved him with every fiber of my being, he was everything I wanted to be. Strong, honored, talented, intelligent…

I walked, sat on a park bench.

I became angry. I was still sad, but I now I was angry.

I was crying. "They're dead," I said out loud finalizing what I wished was not true.

"I will kill him," I declared quietly. I would. However much it hurt me, I would track down Itachi and kill him. Maybe I didn't mean it. Maybe I was just overly angry at my own point.

I planned, by all means, to keep this vow.

"Sasuke?"

It was her, the girl. The shy one.

I looked at her. I felt irritation, no, beyond irritation at her interference. This was my business, and my business alone.

"Go away," I told her, "You're annoying."

I turned around, and I think she was crying. Stupid girl. She was overly sensitive. It was good not to care about anything, the way I was going to do, so that you don't have to deal with tears.

* * *

It was raining that day.

I sat in the academy, in the dreary rain.

I was reading, studying. It was my habit to stay there after school. The other classmates – formerly my friends – would just shrug and go on with their lives, going back to their happy homes.

Some silly girls who somehow had a crush on me sometimes stayed behind, but thankfully not today. I was alone. But at least in the atmosphere of the academy I didn't have to go to an empty home right away.

I saw it through the window. The girl, huddling in the corner.

She was the shy one, the one whom I'd seen on that day. In the past years she'd grown less shy, more annoying. She was just another of my fangirls now, the fangirls that I hated.

But I felt sorry for her nonetheless. I thought of going out there, of seeing what was wrong. I spotted a boy, slowly walking towards her.

I realized something: they were both lonely. Like I was.

He stood in front of her. He said something. She told him something. They stood there for a bit.

I was transfixed, glued to the window at this point. I found myself smiling. For some reason, I found happiness in this: two lonely people had found comfort in one another.

And from then on, I felt like maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have friends. To have bonds.

But you can never break the bonds from your childhood, the people who loved you when you were young.

I betrayed my villages, hurt the people I loved.

I think that, deep in my heart, I still wanted to be just like my older brother.


End file.
